


He's Morphine

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Hale Woos Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Famous Derek, Happy Derek, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running from the paparazzi, Singer Derek, Sparks Fly, Stiles is the best, Taylor Swift inspired fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite> He stood there with a smile, cute bunny teeth on show between parted lips as fingers danced around with the piece in his left ear, the other holding the microphone down by his hip which moved with aborted little sways as the music was counted down around. The notes of the song starting, just waiting for his voice to join at the right cue. </cite> <cite> He was beautiful in every way in which Stiles could think, sharp lines of cheek bones and a jaw covered in a shadow of stubble, short enough to look sexy and just long enough to feel heavenly...well that's what Stiles thought it might of felt like.</cite><br/>To say that he wasn't captivated by the man would to be a lie, his eyes followed every move the man made, like a infant would when they find color and movement brand new, their eyes following in fear of missing something as they learn and Stiles was learning, he was learning the way Derek would shimmer under the lights, muscles shifting under clothing as Lydia danced beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**_''Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile, Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down, Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile''_ **

His smile.

It was his smile which had the sparks flying through his body at a million miles per hour, he stood, eleven people to the right and only two rows from the stage front, he knew that he was just another face, another nameless person in a crowd of thousands, he didn't mean anything to the man stood on the stage currently, the lights faded down to near darkness around them, only to be broken every other second by a flash of a camera in the sea of fans. 

He stood there with a smile, cute bunny teeth on show between parted lips as fingers danced around with the piece in his left ear, the other holding the microphone down by his hip which moved with aborted little sways as the music was counted down around. The notes of the song starting, just waiting for his voice to join at the right cue.

Green eyes flashed with laughter and joy as he turned to face the people on the stage, men moving around, dancing in tights and tunics from the Shakespearean era. He turned and took roughly four and a half steps towards the girl playing on a bass guitar, his hands coming up to mimic her's which had her in laughter and shaking her head as she kicked her foot out, catching him in the shin as he jumped back and raised his microphone, the end of his laugh being picked up and sending shouts and cheers through the air of the crowd as he started to sing.

Beside him, his best girlfriend was jumping, her once tear stained face now crease of hurt, instead joy was there from the last minute idea he had, he knew that the singer was performing tonight, knew that she loved him, he liked him too from the times they had listened together but never took the time to investigate the man further. 

Now he wishes he had.

He didn't believe in love at first sight, no that was stupid, love didn't exist at first sight. The idea of love was there of course but it wasn't love, it was mere lust. The want of those large hands touching him, sliding under the shirt he wore under plaid, not for fashion or to look good, but for the added layer, for the warmth he knew would be needed in the open aired arena.

Derek Hale, singer of Morphine. 

He was beautiful in every way in which Stiles could think, sharp lines of cheek bones and a jaw covered in a shadow of stubble, short enough to look sexy and just long enough to feel heavenly...well that's what Stiles thought it might of felt like.  
To say that he wasn't captivated by the man would to be a lie, his eyes followed every move the man made, like a infant would when they find color and movement brand new, their eyes following in fear of missing something as they learn and Stiles was learning, he was learning the way Derek would shimmer under the lights, muscles shifting under clothing as Lydia danced beside him.

Stiles was aware that she was saying something to him, but her words wasn't appearing in his mind as he turned to look at her before his eyes was lifting to the sky as a single drop of rain hit against his cheek, the feeling of coldness a contrast against the warmth he felt before another drop joined, followed by another and another.  
With a sudden bust of his own movement, Stiles had pulled the plaid over-shirt off his shoulders and down his lean arms before he was moving it around Lydia's smaller ones, it wasn't much to shield her from the weather but it would keep her just a tiny bit warmer.

''Stiles'' She warned as he smiled and shook his head, long fingers buttoning up the shirt before he was lifting his eyes again and taking in the beauty she was, once upon a time he had been in love with her, thought of Lydia as a queen and was ready to bow down to her every want and need, high school was a distant memory as he smiled, his lips curling up in friendship, love and care.

''A queen deserves to be looked after'' Stiles found himself telling her, a bust of warmth filling her cheeks as she smiled and reached out, thinner fingers curling and squeezing around his before she was dropping them again.

''Thank you'' Two words were spoken before she was turning back, leaving Stiles standing there watching her with a smile as rain fell down around them, he knew that his love had only been one way and that he had never stood a chance with Lydia, she was fierce all on her own, stronger than most even in her weaker moments, but she was still Lydia, the same girl he fell in love with back in high school, the same girl who had become his friend after events which never should of happened he thought, but she was still the same girl who, after everything and everyone around them in their circle of friends, came to him for the comfort she needed, Stiles was the person she came too, tears running dark smudges down her cheeks, Stiles who answered the door in silence and just held her, Stiles who made her comfortable in his own bed, laying there and comforting before she drifted to sleep. 

Stiles who had snuck out of his own bed, who had sat at his desk and searched for three hours straight for tickets to a sold out show.

 


	2. Chapter 2

And now he stood watching the very man who had dragged Lydia in to the fiery depths of hell, the same man who made Lydia turn in to a demon every time his name was mentioned but now, Stiles knew why, he could see it in the way Derek’s fingers curled around the microphone, green eyes watching as he pushed it back in to the stand before coming up to scan over the crowd with a half tilted smirk.   
On the inside, Stiles could feel himself wondering what it would be like to be on the other end of those eyes, to be the only one to be stared at with such intense that he would feel like he was being lit on fire, his blood boiling as he blinked and glanced towards Lydia and back again, only to have green eyes meeting his and pausing for a second or two before they were gone. Stiles could feel the way his stomach tightened, the way his heart skipped a beat or two and he knew that by the end of the night, Stiles would be going to bed with a heart skipping for completely different reasons.

It was just a lucky chance that Derek Hale’s eyes had landed on him as he moved, it didn’t mean anything and he was sure that the guy had already forgotten what he even looked like. Stiles wasn’t important, he was a nobody, someone as famous as Hale wouldn’t ever look at a fan of his more than once, even if Hale did have a nice smile and he was nice to people, it still wouldn’t happen in a million years as he let his eyes drop away from the incredibly hot man on stage, who at that very moment was turning away and walking away, bending at the waist for a drink which Stiles tried to blink away as he turned fully to face Lydia, her eyes watching Derek before landing on him with a warm smile.

‘’I have a ride back don’t forget’’ She had told him as he parted his lips to speak, the words confusing him quickly as he closed his mouth again and nodded dumbly. He wasn’t sure why she had chosen to say that to him from everything but he often wondered how Lydia knew a lot of things.

‘’So you wont mind me leaving earlier than, I don’t want to be caught up in everyone leaving’’ Stiles told her, which in all honestly was partially a lie, yes he wanted to leave early but it wasn’t to avoid everyone, he knew he had parked in a place where his jeep wouldn’t get locked in by hundreds of cars leaving the place , but he also wanted to eat, he felt tired from work, it had been hours, in fact, Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he ate and he was starting to feel sick with it along with the rapid growing feelings towards the man on stage who was starting to get the attention of _‘little Stiles’_ something, big Stiles didn’t want happening.

‘’Go, I will be fine’’ Lydia had smiled, her hand coming up to rest against his shoulder as she leaned up and pressed a perfect kiss to his cheek, her lips warm against his damp skin as a light rain continued to fall, watching her with a smile as she pulled back, Stiles let himself nod before his hands were coming up to stop hers on his shirt.

‘’Keep it, it will keep you warm Lyd’s, I would rather get sick myself than let you suffer, a gentleman wouldn’t ask for a jacket or shirt back anyway’’ He smiled which had Lydia laughing warmly, a hand covering her mouth as she nodded and stared back with a fond look, a look Stiles knew meant ‘thank you’ and ‘you’re the best.’ He knew that it was things she wouldn’t say out loud as he squeezed her hand and wished her a goodnight and safe travel home again and a promise to text or even phone him in the morning to let him know how her night ended before  he was walking away, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he went.  
It wasn’t until he had reached the end of the row they were stood in and walked up a little further towards one of the exits that Stiles chose to look back once more, just to have one last look at the man who sent sparks running through his body, but to his surprise he found green eyes staring right back at him. Seeing that smile appear on his lips once more, his eyes still locked with Stiles, Stiles felt his blood grow hotter, his heart skipping faster as his mind reminded him that it wasn’t anything, just his imagination playing tricks on him as he turned and quickly fled the arena.

The picture which painted itself behind his closed eyes as he leaned against the wall outside had him breathing quickly, his chest heaving as he forced his eyes open once more to stare at the opposite wall, a new sense of warmth running through his gut as images of being pinned down and just held tightly, teeth grazing at his shoulder and neck flashed through in a quick repetition of colors, each one ending with Stiles turning his head and meeting green eyes.   
Pushing away, he made his way through the building quickly, hands pushing of walls as he turned corners, back tracking on himself once he realized he took the wrong turning until finally, he was stepping in to the open air again, the crisp smell of rain and the winter air filled his lungs, fresh air instead of stale, sweaty bodies packed around him. It was refreshing as he took lungful’s in, breath after breath he took as he started to slowly walk across the large car park. Instead of leaving to his jeep, Stiles found himself walking a few blocks until he had found the nearest store which was still open, the want and need of something sugary growing as he headed inside and let his eyes flicker around, it was pretty empty, only two other people apart from the cashier was there, huddled together at the magazine aisle as Stiles turned and walked down a few until he came to a stop in front of the candy, hands reaching out and grabbing a few packets of Reese’s cup’s, Stiles turned back and walked down to where the cashier was leaning against the counter, his face set in boredom before he pushed up and stared at Stiles.

‘’Anything else?’’ He asked as Stiles put everything down, including a bottle of coke he had suddenly grabbed.  
‘’No, that’s it’’ Stiles replied, his hands reaching in to his pocket for his wallet as the guy started to ring it all up, a nosy pop on his lips before Stiles glanced towards the small Television set sat on the end of the counter, it’s screen showing coverage of Derek’s show.  
‘’Werewolves, think they are everything’’ The guy mentioned as Stiles turned back with a frown. ‘’think they can be better than everyone else just because they can grow claws and see in the dark, if I had my way I would want to ship them off to another place, get rid of em’ I say…six fifty two’’ Staring at the guy hard, Stiles handed the money over as he swiped the bag with the other hand.  
‘’There’s nothing wrong with them. Just because they have a few genes different than us humans doesn’t mean they are the bad guys’’ Stiles told him.

Walking away, Stiles shook his head before muttering how much of a dick he felt the cashier was, muttering to himself how he probably didn’t even know a werewolf let alone tell who one was if he had said that to Stiles without even looking twice at him, hell he could’ve been a wolf himself, could’ve swiped claws across his throat before he could even finish his sentence. But of course he wasn’t, but it didn’t mean he didn’t like the way he talked about them, at the end of the day, his best friend was a wolf, the guy was harmless, a giant puppy.  
Shaking his head as he walked, Stiles could still feel the angry built up inside of him, he wasn’t sure why it was staying, normally people who bad mouthed wolves around him had him saying his say before he dropped it and quickly forget, yet this time he couldn’t get it out his mind at the guy, part of him wanted to go back and yell at him more, to tell him that werewolves were the better of the two races, that it was most humans who needed to be shipped off to another place.  
It wasn’t until Stiles was looking up again that he had realized, he had been walking in the completely wrong direction, away from the arena instead of towards it which had him groaning out loud as rain trickled down heavier, the sound of it hitting the pavement the only other sound around him apart from the odd passing car now and again. With a start Stiles turned on his heel and peered through the rain, the sigh which left his lips was heavy as he started to walk in the right direction this time, his mind playing over everything that day, majority of it had been amazing, some bad points, that was about it. As stiles put one foot in front of another, he started to realize just how far he had walked while lost in the storm of angry thoughts, it had to of been half an hour already before he was passing by the store he had gone in, the lights all turned off now and building locked up as Stiles quickly turned his attention back to the roads and carried on walking until he was slipping back around and entering the parking lot which had a lot less number of cars in than before hand as he reached his jeep and unlocked the doors.

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other reaching over to the bag which was sat on the passenger’s seat, Stiles pulled out the third Reese’s cup and bit in to it, the taste once again exploding on his tongue as he peered through the darkness, windscreen wipers chasing the rain away before the choking sound of his engine had Stiles sitting up, eyes wide as he carefully turned his jeep towards the side of the road and out of the danger of breaking down in the center.   
With a final choke and moan, his jeep finally came to a stop, from what Stiles could see through the rain, small clouds of smoke flowed out as he groaned and smacked his hand against the steering wheel, only to bring it back with a moan of hurt as he chomped down on another bite of chocolate and peanut butter goodness.

Within ten minutes, Stiles was soaked, his hands clutching at the front of his jeep as he stuck his head under the open bonnet to stare at the still smoking engine, his eyes wide before he was groaning and stepping back again, only to smack his head on the hood, with a groan, Stiles reached up to rub at the sore spot as he glanced around the road with a sigh, it was only his luck that he had broken down on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere and between town and the town he lived. Shaking his head and turning back again, Stiles tried to ignore the feeling of the rain soaking in through his clothing and making it stick to his skin as he moved a few things around, trying to find the source of the engines problem.

Sure he didn’t know a lot about cars or even jeeps, but he still knew some stuff, more for his own jeep who seemed to stop working whenever it felt like, just like tonight which Stiles cursed at the sky for. In a way, Stiles was glad that Lydia had had another ride to get home with, at least this way she wasn’t stuck in the car while Stiles tried to fix the engine up, moving a few things around, Stiles stepped back and walked back around to the driver’s side with a small shiver as a droplet of ran down over his jaw, trailing down his neck and over his collar which was now stuck out thanks to his white shirt sticking to him like a second skin.   
Turning the key in the ignition, Stiles listened to the engine splutter a few times before keeling out again, a few times Stiles tried turning it over for him to have the same result each time until he finally groaned loudly and slammed his door shut before storming back around to the front, hands resting on the jeep’s body as he stared at the engine with disgust.

‘’Of all friggen nights to die on me, you choose tonight, why? What in god’s name did I ever do to you other than bump you in to a few things’’ Stiles cried out before he was stepping back as a small choke of smoke came from the engine again, ‘’okay, okay and maybe that one time I ran you in to a try but I already told you that was an accident, I didn’t expect a freaking wolf to come running out in front of us okay’’ He sighed as he stepped forward again, body bending down to stare as one hand ran fingers through his wet hair, pushing it back and causing it to stick up when the prickling feeling on the back of his neck had Stiles shooting up, another cry leaving his lips as he hit his head once again but chose to ignore it as he spun around just as the rumble of heavy tires on the road echoed through the darkness, moments later Stiles was being washed up in the bright head lights of a large bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Shielding his eyes, Stiles watched as the bus moved past, the rumble loud as he shook his head and turned back to his jeep again with a shiver as more rain rolled down his spine, somewhere behind him, Stiles could hear the sound of the bus slowing as he reached back in, blinking a few times to clear his eyes of rain before he was fiddling with something else, hissing and jumping back at the hotness of the metal, Stiles shook his hand out slightly before pressing it to his hip to try and cool the burn as he sighed.  
‘’It was one tree months ago’’ He groaned as he walked back to the drivers and leaned in through the driver’s door to turn the engine over again, only to have the same spluttering chokes leave again. ‘’okay maybe there was those bushes and maybe that other tree last month…you got me back though with your window, Christ, what else can I do’’ Stiles muttered as he stepped away and backwards again. Rubbing his hands over his face, Stiles let himself tilt his head up to the darkened sky, the stars bright against the onslaught of rain which had him blinking a few times and running fingers through his hair until they rested on the back of his neck with a sigh.  
‘’Everything okay?’’ Hearing the voice from behind, he jumped and quickly spun around as he blinked through the rain to see a guy stood in the middle of the road, a large umbrella held over his head as Stiles cleared his voice slightly.  
‘’Everything’s fine’’ Stiles lied, he had no idea who the guy was and there hadn’t been any other cars or anything on the road apart from the…the bus. Turning his head, Stiles squinted through the rain to see it parked up a few hundred yards down the road before he was turning back again. ‘’who are you?’’   
‘’I’m Isaac’’ The guy, Isaac told him as he stepped closer, head turning before a car appeared moments later and rushed by quickly, ‘’my alpha saw you out here when we past and he wanted to know if there was anything we could do’’  
‘’Your alpha…werewolves of course’’ Stiles breathed out with another shiver, both from the rain and knowing that Isaac would’ve known that he had lied. ‘’I’m fine really’’ Stiles started, ‘’just my jeep isn’t, she’s gets little temper tantrums sometimes’’  
‘’so you let rain hit the engine’’ Isaac mentioned which had Stiles squeaking slightly and spinning around to slam his jeeps bonnet down with a curse. ‘’look we are heading to Beacon Hill if you need a lift, I’m sure my alpha wouldn’t mind it’’ Isaac called out as Stiles looked over his shoulder and offered a small tilt of his lips.   
‘’I will be fine, I can get my dad to come out and get me’’  
‘’how old are you?’’ Isaac asked as Stiles moved towards the driver’s door and leaned in to grab his phone.   
‘’Nineteen’’ Stiles called back with a little noise of triumph once he found his phone, moving backwards again, Stiles let a heavy groan up as his hand quickly flew to the back of his head from where he had caught it on the jeep’s door. Hearing the faint snigger of Isaac, the boy turned and threw a glare towards him before he was looking back at his phone again in thought; he knew that his dad was working tonight and that he would probably get annoyed that he had called during the middle of his shift. Pocketing his phone, Stiles pulled at his hair again as he turned back to the front of the keep.   
‘’Do you know what you’re even doing?’’ Isaac asked as Stiles gave a simple shrug and glanced up to see him moving closer and holding his umbrella over Stiles as he pushed the hood up.  
‘’A little’’ Stiles started to say before he snorted to himself. ‘’probably not enough but I know she does this often so its normally one thing or another, tell your Alpha I will be fine, probably will be back on the road again n a few’’ Stiles mumbled as he leaned further under again, fingertips touching briefly to the metal to find it had cooled enough to touch better now.

Fiddling around, Stiles let himself slowly drift away to the sound of the rain hitting the road around him, the sound of drops hitting leaves  on the trees before there was a soft rumble in the distance somewhere, a sign of a oncoming storm.  
‘’Look, let me talk to my Alpha, see what he can do’’ Isaac spoke which had Stiles jumping back to reality and turning his head to look at the other guy, now that he didn’t have rain falling in his eyes with every blink, Stiles could see the blond curls on the top of his head and sharp lines of his jaw as he shrugged.   
‘’Really I’m fine, you should get going, don’t want to keep your Alpha waiting now, I’m sure you have something important to do…some wolfy business or something’’ Stiles grinned as he reached up and rubbed at the side of his neck, his amber eyes falling to his jeep again.   
‘’Are you really sure…oh, um…’’ Isaac started.   
‘’Stiles’’ He replied, ‘’my name’s Stiles’’ Hearing the snort, Stiles turned to see Isaac looking towards the bus which had Stiles standing and looking over his shoulder to see nothing before he turned back again.  
‘’Sorry, one of them just asked what the hell a Stiles was’’ Isaac grinned.   
‘’Yeah, get that often’’ Stiles chuckled lowly, ‘’it’s a nick name, my first…wow, don’t even do there, it’s a monster of a name and even harder to say’’ He grinned.   
‘’What’s your last name?’’ Isaac asked which had Stiles raising an eyebrow slightly before the feeling of his phone buzzing in his pocket had him jumping and flailing to pull it out.   
‘’Sorry gotta take this’’ He mentioned to Isaac before he was turning and stepping back in to the rain’s droplets.

‘’Dad, what can I do for you on this fine night?’’ Stiles answered to a heavy sigh.   
‘’Son, Lydia just called me, asking if you had gotten home okay…I thought you were together tonight…some, I have no idea’’ Jon replied as Stiles scratched at the back of his neck and grimaced.   
‘’Yeah….about that, we were, she had a ride home…I am…was on the way home’’  
‘’Stiles’’ His father sighed.   
‘’Don’t blame me dad, the jeep broke down again, but its okay, I know what I’m doing, don’t you worry about me daddy’o’’  
‘’Really son, you’re nineteen now, look my shift ends doesn’t end until two but I can get one of the patrols to reach out and pick you up if you need it’’   
‘’I’ll be fine, no need to despite your deputies dad really, I think they are scared of giving me rides home by now’’ He chuckled as his father muttered something away from the phone, ‘’anyway, you better of ate healthy for dinner, if not you are in trouble and I will see you when I get home’’  
‘’Stiles’’ His father sighed.  
‘’What?’’  
‘’Just be safe okay son, there’s a lot of weirdo’s outside of Beacon Hills’’ Jon told his son.   
‘’Pfft, who do you take me for dad, I’m the weirdo who people has to look out for, they just can’t take all this awesomeness which is Stiles Stilinski’’ He beamed out with a laugh, only to choke on the rain as it came down harder.   
‘’Whatever, you just be safe, I love you’’  
‘’Love you too dad and you be safe yourself, no getting yourself shot or anything’’   
‘’can’t promise on this job son but I’ll try’’

Saying their goodbyes, Stiles hung the phone up and slipped it back in to his pocket again before he was turning to see Isaac stood near his jeep still, head cocked to the side before his eyes were meeting Stiles through the rain and he had the look of being guilty on his face which made Stiles know that he had listened in to his phone conversation with his dad.  
Shaking his head as he walked back over, Stiles tried to ignore the chill which ran down his spine in favor of standing half under his jeep’s hood again.  
‘’Make a habit of listening in to private conversations?’’ Stiles asked as he fiddled with a loose nut and tried to tighten it again with his numb fingers.   
‘’Sorry’’ Isaac replied, his voice soft and almost sheepish. ‘’so…your dad’s the sheriff then?’’ He asked as Stiles nodded.   
‘’Yup, the one and only Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills California’’ Stiles breathed out as he drew back and clasped his hands together, blowing on them slowly before he was rubbing them together. ‘’anyway, like I said, I’m gunna be fine here, go dry off and get going, there’s no point in wasting good travelling time because of one human kid’’ Stiles grinned as he turned and walked back around to the driver’s door which he leaned in and once again turned his key, listening to the engine rumble at first, Stiles prayed for it to start before there was a slight cough and finally it started running, letting a noise of joy out, Stiles leaned back out and turned to grin at the other boy. ‘’see, Whatya tell you, nothing to worry about’’ He grinned as Isaac nodded slightly.   
‘’Alright, just yell if you need anything though’’ Isaac told him as Stiles raised an eyebrow slightly before he shrugged and turned to pull the jeep door open. ‘’see you around maybe?’’ Isaac called out as Stiles looked up.   
‘’yeah sure, maybe’’ He called back before he was watching as Isaac turned and started to walk back towards the large buss again, shaking his head slightly, Stiles shivered almost violently as he climbed in the jeep and fumbled around with his heaters to turn them on, sitting there for a few moments, Stiles rubbed at his arms before he was pulling his door shirt and turning to grab his hoody from the back just as his jeep spluttered again and the engine suddenly cut out. ‘’oh for Christ sake, really at this rate, I might as well just walk home’’ He groaned, head thrown back against the seat as his eyes closed and he breathed out deeply before counting to ten.

Dropping his dry jumper on to the passenger’s seat, Stiles slid back out in to the rain again which felt like needles pricking against his skin as he stomped back around and shoved the jeeps hood back up and stared down at the engine in frustration. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Stiles registered the sound of footsteps nearing but chose to ignore them as he leaned down and peered a little deeper in to the crooks of the engine and then to the top again where he glared at it.  
‘’Glaring at it won’t make it start’’ A voice spoke out as Stiles huffed.   
‘’Tell me something I don’t already know’’ He muttered , his long fingers tapping against the cold metal as another bout of thunder echoed off the hills around them, a flash of light lighting the area up just as the rain came down impossible harder again, soaking Stiles through even more than he already was.  
‘’Need a hand?’’ The voice asked as Stiles bowed his head slightly and sighed.   
‘’Look, Isaac, I already said, I don’t need your Alph… oh you’re not Isaac’’ Stiles started to say as he turned, his eyes locking on to the other man who was stood there in the rain without cover, his hands in his jacket pockets as his lips turned up, showing white pearly teeth through a grin.  
‘’No I’m not’’ He mentioned as Stiles struggled to find his words, instead just spitting out the rain which had the guy grinning again.

Derek Hale.

 The same Derek Hale form the show he had just seen with Lydia, the same man who laughed freely and had teasing smiles on his face for the fans, the same man who had made Stiles’ blood boil under his skin just by a simple look of green eyes meeting his across the rows and rows of people there, and now…he was stood in front of him, his hair sticking to his forehead in a different way, rain instead of sweat, his jacket looking heavy before he was blinking.  
‘’Why are you here?’’ Stiles asked before he could filter his words out, the words making him grimace slightly and shuffle backwards a tiny bit as his eyes followed the line of Derek’s shoulders as he shrugged.  
‘’Heard you talking with Isaac, we were about to pull off again when I heard your jeep die again’’ He mentioned, his eyes taking said jeep in behind Stiles before they were landing on him again, green orbs of intense sight which had Stiles shivering slightly.  
‘’Its fine, I’m fine, I’m used to it I mean’’ Stiles stumbled out.

He couldn’t believe that the singer of Morphine was standing in the rain in front of him.

‘’It doesn’t sound fine’’ Derek mentioned, a slight tilt to his head as he nodded towards the jeep. ‘’I can take a look if you need, I know a little about cars’’  
‘’you?’’ Stiles asked shocked slightly, ‘’but…but….what? Why?’’ Hearing the soft chuckle escape Derek’s lips over the sound of the rain and thunder, Stiles swallowed thickly as those green eyes dropped and then raised again.  
‘’Because it’s what people do Stiles’’ Derek told him, his name sounding like gold as it rolled of his tongue, ‘’they help people out whether they are human or not’’ Watching Derek from where he stood, Stiles knew that he was stood close enough to touch, to reach out and let his fingers graze the other man’s jacket before the images from outside the arena was starting to flash back again and he hoped and prayed to everything on earth that Derek couldn’t see what he was thinking as he gulped a somewhat answer and side stepped as Derek grinned and pulled his hands out his jacket and moved closer until he was stood by Stiles side and half under the hood of his jeep.

Watching the other man move things around, Stiles found himself lost as he stared at Derek, up this close, he could see the color of his eyes even more, the green flecked with hazel and other colors which made his mind spin as he tried to name them all, he knew that Derek was a wolf, that he would be able to scent everything on Stiles as he forced his eyes away and glanced back towards the bus and back again to find the multicolored eyes staring back at him, a feral grin on his lips as Stiles jumped back slightly, his heart skipping a beat which he knew Derek didn’t miss with the way his eyes dropped to his chest and back up again.

Feeling the sparks fly through his body, Stiles coughed as he felt his cheeks prickle with warmth and dropped his eyes away again, arms folding over his chest as he shivered with cold again and turned to look back at Derek to find him frowning.  
‘’You’re cold’’ He mentioned, nothing like a question but a statement as Stiles shrugged.   
‘’I’ll be okay’’ Stiles mumbled just as he sniffed, in the back of his mind, he knew that Derek’s eyes were going to haunt him long after the man himself was gone, he knew that he would be dreaming of them over and over again.  
‘’You sure?’’ Derek asked as Stiles nodded with the temptation of reaching out and running his fingers through Derek’s hair was strong as he tightened them around his own body and watched as green eyes turned away and looked down at his engine again. ‘’I heard you defended our kind tonight in a store?’’ Derek asked quietly, his voice kind of unsure as Stiles looked up surprised.   
‘’How…how can you know that?’’ Stiles asked at a loss, ‘’you would’ve been on stage still’’  
‘’I’m surprised you didn’t recognize Isaac, he was in the store with Boyd when you walked in, mentioned to me about how the cashier spoke about our kind’’  
‘’Well he was a dick for what he said’’ Stiles muttered out, the angry he had felt back then suddenly running through him again as he thought about how he wished he had said more. ‘’he doesn’t know anything about werewolves let alone know one’’  
‘’and you do?’’ Derek asked as Stiles nodded.   
‘’My best friend is one, he got bitten back when we were twelve by a rouge’’ Stiles told him as he huddled a little closer to the jeep again, the warmth coming from Derek surrounding them as the other man hummed.  
‘’And his Alpha?’’   
‘’Scott doesn’t have one, the hunters took the rouge out not that long after he was bit, they didn’t know about Scott until the daughter of the hunter happened to stumble across me and him training’’   
‘’training?’’ Derek asked the hint of wonder clear in his voice as Stiles shrugged.   
‘’wasn’t much, mainly just me hitting Scotty with lacrosse balls’’ he grinned, the memory clear in his mind, ‘’figured out that Angry was his anchor but then Allison happened and well…their stupid love story I guess happened and his anchor shifted to her and well…here we are’’ He chuckled out before he wa turning to find Derek staring at him in wonder. ‘’what?’’ He asked as he swallowed.   
‘’You hit a newly bitten werewolf with an anchor of angry with lacrosse balls?’’ Derek asked as Stiles shrugged.   
‘’I also got him beat up too’’ He shrugged, a grin appearing over his lips as Derek laughed and shook his head.   
‘’Do you know how dangerous that could’ve been?’’ Derek asked as he disappeared under the hood again.   
‘’Yup…but we were also twelve with no idea what had happened, suddenly we were thrown in to another world which included werewolves, we knew about them…just didn’t know any personally and then Scott got bit, met Allison, her dad found out about Scotty being with fangs and claws, sat him and, threatened him and helped him a little but it was just mostly me and him against the world…Batman and Robin…Sherlock and John…Arthur and Merlin-‘’  
‘’I get it, you were a pair’’ Derek spoke which startled Stiles enough for him to jump and get a raised eyebrow in response as his cheeks warmed again and he shrugged.  
‘’Whatever…what’s the verdict Mr. Wolf?’’ Stiles asked as he shivered again.   
‘’Well what I can see is…your jeep is a piece of crap and you need to take it in to a garage, your oil tank is leaking for one thing, nothing to be a major worry about but there’s a few other things which would need a professional to touch up on, nothing I can do’’ Derek told him as he groaned.

‘’Great, just great’’ He muttered before he was watching Derek move away, his hands lifting up to pull the hood down as Stiles moved around him and moved towards the cabin to grab his phone again, only to find it had died on him.

Giving up on trying to turn his phone back on, Stiles let it drop down on to the seat as he pulled his car keys out of the ignition and dropped them with his phone before he was moving around to the back and pulling the door open. Dragging the bag he had there over and opening it, Stiles looked through, hoping that he would have his spare charger or something in there which could help him.  
‘’You know, we are heading to Beacon Hills, we can always give you a lift’’ Derek’s voice echoed from behind him as Stiles stepped back and pushed the door closed and turned to peer through the rain which wa thankfully starting to dry up again.  
‘’I will be fine, I’m just going to head back in to town and find a motel or something’’ He shrugged as he walked back around and grabbed his phone and keys and leaned further in to grab his hoody before he was standing back and locking his jeep up.  
‘’Stiles, it’s a long walk back to town’’  
‘’I’ll cope with it’’  
‘’you’re soaked’’  
‘’Tell me something I don’t know superstar’’ Stiles muttered as he struggled to get his hoody around and went to pull it on before it was being yanked from his hands. ‘’dude, werewolf and famous or not, I will hit you if you don’t give it back’’ He stated as he took Derek in standing there with the bright red hoody, his eyes looking down before up again, almost looking in surprise that he had done it before his face evened out again.  
‘’You will get ill if you try to warm up while in wet clothes still, let us give you a ride home Stiles’’ Derek told him in a softer voice as he stared back at the other man, part of Stiles mind still couldn’t believe that this was the same man he had seen on the stage only hours ago, the same man who had locked his eyes on to Stiles twice.   
‘’You won’t leave me alone until I accept will you?’’ He asked as Derek’s lips turned up in to a smirk and he turned, his feet heading back towards the bys along with Stiles hoody in his hand again as the boy sighed and tilted his head back, eyes staring up at the dark sky and stares before he was patting the jeeps hood and took off after the singer who had his mind in a muddle.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowing his steps, Stiles looked up at the buss as he walked along it, his eyes searching over before he was turning back again to find Derek watching him with an amused look.  
‘’What?’’ Stiles asked as the singer shrugged, a grin tilting his lips just as a loud bang echoed through the sky, pausing, Stiles turned his head towards the sky before the rain started falling again and he heard a laugh which had him looking back to see Derek stood on the bus already before he motioned with his hoody. Running the last few steps, Stiles placed on foot on the lower steps and lifted himself up before his eyes were snapping up to find himself stood close to Derek who was staring back at him.  
‘’You’re wet’’ Derek muttered out as his eyes dropped and Stiles felt his cheeks warm before he was looking down and back up again.   
‘’Well I have been stood out in the pouring rain for nearly an hour’’ Stiles told him, ‘’so I guess I would be’’ Hearing the quiet laughter, Stiles watched as Derek turned his head to look further up the steps with a low growl. ‘’soo…’’ Stiles started before Derek’s head turned back around and pinned him with the green eyes again.   
‘’Sorry, come on up’’ Derek told him, his voice a pitch lower which sent warmth curling through his body before the singer was turning and moving further up, leaving enough space for Stiles to follow before he was jumping and spinning, his foot catching and sending him crashing to the floor, his heart skipping as he stared at the closed door.   
‘’Sure sure know how to find them Der-ber’’ A women’s voice called out as Stiles swallowed, the embarrassment clear which intensified the moment he remembered that he was on a bus full of werewolves.   
‘’You okay down there?’’ Turning his head slightly, Stiles looked towards Isaac as he stood close to where Stiles was on the ground.   
‘’Just peachy’’ He muttered as he slowly pulled himself up and rubbed at his lower back where it caught on one of the steps.   
‘’Here’’ Jumping again, Stiles turned to look towards Derek as he walked closer and held his hand out, from it Stiles took in the pair of grey pants and a darker looking Henley shirt which had him rising his eyebrow slightly.  
‘’I’m fine, really’’ Stiles told him with a nod which had Derek looking at him like he had grown another head.   
‘’You’re wet’’ Derek told him, ‘’I would rather you change in to dryer clothes then get ill Stiles’’ Staring at the wolf, Stiles winkled his nose first before he sighed and took them from him.   
‘’Is there somewhere I can get changed at least?’’ He asked before Derek nodded and reached up to rub his fingers across his stubbled jaw.   
‘’You can use my room in the back there’’ Derek Told Stiles before he was pointing down the end of the bus where a door was half ajar, ‘’there’s a towel hanging on the back of the door if you want to dry off too’’

 

Slipping past Derek and Isaac, Stiles let his eyes quickly flutter over the three other people sat around the bus, a darker skinned guy curled up with another women who Stiles quickly realized as Derek’s guitarist and drummer before his eyes were landing on another women, her hair just as dark as Derek’s before her eyes met his with a wicked grin.   
‘’Oh aren’t you a cutie’’ She mentioned which had Derek growling lightly from behind him.   
‘’Laura’’ He called out as Stiles glanced over his shoulder and back again.   
‘’Uh yeah…I’m just…’’ Stiles breathed out before he quickly stumbled the rest of the way and pushed the door closed behind him quickly. Calming his heart down like he had learnt how to do around Scott, Stiles let his amber eyes finally move around to see the large bed against the back wall, just enough room to walk around before he was turning and pulling the towel off as he stepped forward and placed the dry clothes on the bed along with the towel before he started to peel his shirt up over his head.   
Shivering as the cooler air hit against his damp skin, Stiles breathed out and ran his hands over his arms before he was dropping his fingers down to his pants and started to undo them before he was turning to sit on the bed as he tugged at them with a quiet groan until he got his feet free. Picking the towel up again, Stiles quickly rubbed it over his body before he was grabbing the sweat pants and tugged them on along with the shirt.

 

.o0o.

 

‘’I agree with Laura, he’s cute’’ Erica mentioned as Derek tore his eyes away from the closed door and rounded his eyes on to her.   
‘’Hey der, what is it about this kid which had you up in arms?’’ Laura asked as a hand curled around the back of his neck and squeezed softly, offering the warmth of comfort and family as he turned to look at her, her own eyes mirroring his as she smiled softly.  
‘’His scent… I caught it during the show…I just know’’ Derek mentioned as she rose an eyebrow slightly.   
‘’Is he your…’’ She started as he nodded, a small smile tilting his lips up.   
‘’He’s my mate’’ He told her before the sound of a small bang had them all turning to look towards the closed door before silence followed and Derek frowned.   
‘’You sure he’s okay in there?’’ Boyd asked as Derek chuckled softly and nodded.   
‘’I’m sure, sounds like he’s struggling with his pants at the moment’’ Derek told them before he was moving towards the small kitchen and opened the fridge to pull a can of soda out as he listened to Isaac chatter with Laura before he turned towards his room and listened to the soft beat of Stiles heart as he moved around behind the closed door. Now that the boy was inside the bus, his scent was so much stronger than it was in the arena.  
Derek remembered catching it and feeling his wolf curl inside as he swept his eyes across the crowd, he knew that somewhere was someone who felt right to his wolf and he never though he would find himself meeting the eyes of a guy a few rows back, at first he had seen him turned towards a girl before he was shifting and pulling his shirt off which Derek had watched as he moved it around the girl and helped buttoned it with a smile. He just knew the moment his eyes had met the boy’s that he knew his scent was the one who had caught his wolf’s, that his human side was attracted to the human too.

 

Sat back on the couch, Derek grinned as he watched as Isaac and Erica rough housed together, their bodies rocking and rolling with the motion of the bus before his ears were picking up the quiet sigh of another voice, turning to look toward the back, Derek found himself half sat up from the couch before his eyes were returning to the others to see them all busy as he finally moved to his feet and walked through before his knuckles were softly knocking against the wooden door.   
‘’Mhm’’ Came the reply before Derek grinned softly.   
‘’Can I come in?’’ Derek asked quietly before there was another soft humming noise, curling his fingers around the door handle, Derek pushed it open and stuck his head in to see Stiles laid out on his bed, eyes half closed before he was slowly turning his head.  
‘’Sorry’’ He yawned, ‘’only sat down’’   
‘’It’s fine, are you okay?’’ Derek asked as Stiles hummed again.   
‘’M’kay, a little cold’’ Stiles told him as he smiled and nodded, stepping further in to the room, Derek placed his drink down before he was moving closer and reaching over for the bed covers which was still pushed to one side of the bed before he was dragging them across and over the boy. ‘’what you doing?’’ Stiles asked as Derek chuckled.   
‘’Warming you up you idiot’’ Derek told him  as he made sure to keep his mate warm before he was standing back up again, ‘’ you just sleep, I’ll come wake you up once we get back to Beacon Hills’’ He whispered as Stiles hummed softly and curled in to his bed sheets.  
Smiling to himself, Derek turned and picked Stiles wet clothes up and draped them over the small rail on the back of his door before he was slipping back out the door and pulled it closed behind him.  
‘’What’s going on?’’ Laura asked the moment he got closer again, letting green eyes lift, he smiled softly before dropping back down on to the couch again.  
‘’He fell asleep’’ Derek shrugged as he settled back beside his sister.   
‘’So…are you going to tell him that we are coming home?’’She asked as Derek shrugged.   
‘’Not just yet’’ He whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

‘’I will kill you best friend or not, if you don’t get of me’’ Stiles muttered out, still half asleep and comfortable in the bed and warm sheets, ‘’stop crawling through my window you freak’’  
‘’Stiles’’ The voice hissed out again as the hand returned to his shoulder and shook him softly. ‘’come on, wake up’’ They whispered as he hummed out a sigh.   
‘’Do I have to’’ He mumbled as he snuggled deeper down.   
‘’Sadly yes, we’ve just got in to Beacon Hills, thought you would want to know’’ The voice whispered softly again before Stiles was flashing his eyes open in the semi darkness, the weight of reality suddenly crashing down on him and sending his heart rocketing before he was quickly calming it again and breathing out as he felt the warm touch move away.  
Sitting up slowly, Stiles’ stretched before he was rubbing at his face roughly. ‘’What time is it?’’ He asked as he moved to push the covers away from his body despite his mind screaming at him to stay in the warmth of the bed.   
‘’Just a little past twelve, but what’s your address so we can drop you home?’’ They asked as Stiles finally looked up enough and blinked through the semi darkness to find Derek stood near the end of the bed, his eyes boring towards Stiles as he rattled off the address and watched as Derek nodded. ‘’your clothes are still wet at the moment so don’t worry about handing mine back’’ Nodding silently, Stiles watched as the singer left the room again before his situation came crashing down on him again. He was and had slept in Derek’s bed, he was wearing Derek’s clothes and now Derek knew where he lived, breathing out slowly to keep his heart calm, Stiles stood and slowly started to make his way out of the room, only tripping once on his own shoes before he was picking them up and took them with him as he walked through the quiet bus and in to the large open area again to find Derek dropping down on to the couch.   
‘’Where is everyone?’’ He asked quietly as the other man lifted his head and looked towards him.   
‘’Sleeping’’ The singer responded before he nodded towards the other side of the couch, ‘’we still have about twenty minutes left before getting to yours’’

 

Sitting down slowly, Stiles pulled his legs up underneath him and let his shoes drop down as he yawned freely and slowly rubbed at his face again.  
‘’How are you feeling now?’’ Derek asked as Stiles looked back up again to find himself being pinned in his seat by the same green eyes again.  
‘’A lot warmer, I guess I should thank you for that really’’ Stiles told him as Derek chuckled softly and shook his head.   
‘’You have nothing to thank me for, anyone decent would’ve done the same thing if they came across you’’ He told the boy before he was shaking his head.   
‘’Yeah but you are you and I’m me’’ Stiles shrugged, ‘’I could’ve been a crazy fan for all you know’’  
‘’Well you were at the show tonight’’ Derek mentioned which had Stiles looking up at him sharply before he was turning away with a soft blush to his cheeks.   
‘’I was there with a friend who needed cheering up’’ Stiles admitted with a shrug. ‘’she likes your music’’  
‘’and what about you’’ Derek asked warmly, ‘’do you like my music?’’ He asked  
‘’I liked enough whenever Lydia played it’’ He shrugged with another yawn. ‘’haven’t really listened other than that’’ He told him honestly as he leaned his head back against the couch cushion, brown eyes dropping slightly.

‘’Yet you came to the show with her, she has a kind boyfriend’’ Derek spoke, the amusement clear in his voice as Stiles hummed softly.   
‘’I brought the tickets, spent three hours trying to find some for a sold out show’’ He grinned to himself as he let his eyes close fully. ‘’and I’m not her boyfriend, boyfriend…just boyfriend in the friendly way boyfriend’’ He rambled. ‘’I used to be like…in love with her you know, Lydia’s…Lydia, she’s perfect and beautiful and everything a guy would want’’ He spoke as he waved his hand around in the same fashion as ever when he talked, his speech slurred with sleep as he shifted and moved to lay out on the couch, Stiles’ mind bypassing that it brought his head closer to Derek’s knee. ‘’I thought she was the one you know, had a whole ten year plan I was going to follow and end up with the girl, two kids and the all American dream home, white picket fence included’’ He scoffed with a grin.  
‘’What happened?’’ Derek’s voice was soft, closer than before he moved as Stiles hummed low in his throat.   
‘’Realized I liked dick instead’’ ignoring the quiet splutter from the singer, Stiles let a breath out as he folded his arms over his chest, ‘’but she’s my friend you know, best ever friend other than Scott of course because no one could ever replace Scott but damn…Jackson is such a asshole’’ Stiles groaned.  
‘’Who’s Jackson?’’ The confusion was clear in the werewolf’s voice as warm fingers brushed over his brow and he let a soft breath out which he didn’t realize he had been holding.  
‘’He’s a douchebag who doesn’t deserve Lydia’’ Stiles sighed. ‘’he broke up with her…again and she came to mine with tears running down her face and I held her and let her fall asleep in my bed…which is when I searched for your tickets by the way’’ Stiles informed tiredly. ‘’out of every one of our friends, she came to me’’ He huffed half asleep.

 

‘’You’re a good friend’’ Derek told Stiles, his finger slowly stroking over the boys brow again, the first touch shouldn’t of happened and he was shocked himself but he had felt how quickly he had relaxed again, his body going lax as he breathed out. Shifting softly on the couch, Derek let himself lean against the back as he stared unabashedly down at the teenager, his eyes tracing over the soft speckles which danced across his pale skin like stars in the night sky, ‘’you look out for them when they need you’’ He added as Stiles hummed, the sound vibrating through his touch as he let his fingertips slip down his cheek and along his jaw gently, every touch soothing his wolf and his-self.   
‘’They don’t always see it like that’’ He muttered which made Derek frown slightly.   
‘’They should, you’re loyal. You helped Scott when he was turned…in a stupid way of course’’ Derek added which earned a grin to fall over Stiles’ face sleepily. ‘’you comforted Lydia when she needed you, held her and most probably told her how much of an ass this Jackson is’’ He told him before his eyes was snapping up with the feeling of the bus slowing down.   
‘’He’s an ass’’ Stiles slurred.   
‘’Hey’’ Derek whispered as he turned back to face the boy, his fingers lightly stroking over Stiles’ jaw while he brushed his thumb across his cheek. ’’we’ve arrived’’ He whispered close to his ear which had Stiles humming slightly before he was shifting and Derek pulled back quickly and put enough space between them as he tiredly sat up.   
‘’Arrived? Oh yeah’’ Stiles breathed as he stretched his arms above his head enough to revel a stripe of skin at the bottom of the shirt where Derek’s eyes instantly fell too before snapping away again as he stood and made a move towards the driver.

 

.o0o.

 

‘’Stiles honey’’ Yelping to a start, Stiles groaned and sat up from where he had fallen asleep at his desk, headphones dangling from his ears which he quickly pulled out and chucked back on to his laptop again before he was turning around to stare at Lydia who was stood in his doorway with a amused grin. ‘’what time did you get home?’’ She asked as he rubbed his hand over his face.   
‘’Uhh’’ He started as he tried to remember back, he could remember Derek waking him on the couch again before they were both heading off the bus and the wolf walked him to the front door before bidding him a goodnight. ‘’late I guess…I can’t really remember’’  
‘’Well, get up anyway, Scott and the others are downstairs, it’s your turn for a movie day apparently and we need to buy snacks because Scott forgot…again’’

‘’Typical, alright, give me five minutes so I can change and I’ll be right down’’ Stiles told her before she was raising an eyebrow at him.   
‘’Whose clothes are those anyway...they are nothing you’ve owned before and trust me, I should know’’ She started as Stiles chuckled and moved towards his dresser.   
‘’No one’s’’ Stiles told her as he pulled some pants off and glanced towards Lydia, ‘’can you…like’’ He trailed off as she smirked and turned on her heel.

Shaking his head. Stiles quickly changed in to a pair of tight jeans and paused before he was dragging his hoody on top of Derek’s shirt and headed downstairs. He knew that he should’ve changed it too and probably washed it and never touched it again, but there was something about his shirt that Stiles just wanted to keep close, the softness comforted him which he wasn’t sure about.

‘’Dude, you stink’’ Scott moaned the moment Stiles entered the lounge, his eyes hitting the wolf where he was sat, curled around Allison.   
‘’Well thanks Scott, I love you too buddy and just for that, you can go with Lydia to get snacks’’  
‘’Stiles’’ Scott whined before he was standing and Stiles stepped back.   
‘’Scent me and I will hurt you’’ He warned which had Scott pausing, ‘’dude just go, I haven’t eating in ages and I wanna watch a good movie we haven’t watched a thousand times already’’ He complained.   
‘’You smell like another wolf’’ Scott told him as he sniffed at the air.   
‘’Well yeah, me and Lydia went to a show last night and there was probably a lot of werewolves there’’ He shrugged before turning and headed in to the kitchen.

 

Fixing himself a drink, Stiles soon joined Allison and Jackson and settled in to the space his best friend had left before Allison was turning in to his side and leaning against him. They were quiet  as the Tv continued to play whatever program was on before the feeling of being watched had Stiles turning to see Jackson staring at him.  
‘’Scott’s right, you reek of wolf’’ He muttered as Stiles shrugged.   
‘’There were probably a lot of werewolves at the show last night’’ He mentioned which had Jackson raising an eyebrow. ‘’and why are you even here anyway, it’s your fault that me and Lydia even went to the show yesterday’’ He snapped at the suddenly dawn of the other wolf being in his lounge.   
‘’We made up’’ He shrugged.   
‘’You…’’ Stiles spluttered. ‘’Christ…I give up’’ He muttered with a shake of his head.   
‘’You know what they are like Stiles’’ Allison told him sweetly as he glanced at her, ‘’so tell me’’ She suddenly grinned while scooting closer and wrapping her arm tightly around his, ‘’what is this famous Derek Hale like?’’ She asked as he grinned.   
‘’Beautiful’’ HE sighed honestly. ‘’that man is drop dead gorgeous with a voice of sin to go right with it’’ He told her, the both of them ignoring the jagging sounds Jackson made before he was turning the TV up. In a way, Stiles wanted to tell his friend about breaking down on the side of the road and Derek giving him a ride home, but he knew that it would just bring up questions he didn’t know the answer too really before there was a sound of an engine outside and not before long, the sound of the front door being opened and shut.   
‘’That was quick’’ Allison commented as she moved away and stood again before walking over to Scott.   
‘’Yeah, store down the street was open so’’ He shrugged while eying his best friend, ‘’one of your dad’s officers just brought your jeep back’’ He said confused as Stiles nodded.   
‘’Broke down last night, hitched a ride back’’ Stiles replied which had a frown settling deeper in to Scotts expression.   
‘’Stiles that could’ve been a bad idea’’ He told him as Stiles shrugged, his mind supplying him that it was probably a great idea when Lydia came walking in, her heels clicking against the wooden floors before she was taking the bag from Scotts hand and dropped it on to the table where a bottle of pop rolled out slowly before she was settling it.   
‘’I grabbed a movie’’ She told them all which had them nodding, knowing damn well trying to change a film once Lydia picked was always a bad idea.

 

Settled and the movie playing near enough half way through, Stiles let his eyes glance to the two couples before back again as he curled in to the couch arm and sipped at his pop. He hated to be the still single one out of all their friends but he never seemed to have any luck with relationships nor did anyone ever seem to be interested in him enough for it to go anywhere.   
‘’I’ll get it’’ Scott called out which had Stiles pulling his eyes away from the screen with a frown, he hadn’t heard anyone knock on the door before one finally came and he realized that Scott had heard them coming first. Turning back as the door opened, Stiles let himself get settled again, his feet propped up on the coffee table. ‘’Uhh….Stiles it’s for you’’ Scott’s voice called which had Stiles jumping and turning before he glanced at everyone else and slowly stood, he was confused to why Scott never came in like he normally did until he was stepping in to the hallway and walking down only to pause again when his eyes landed on Derek.  
‘’You’re here?’’ He questioned before snapping his mouth shut in embarrassment as Derek chuckled. ‘’Sorry’ He muttered before stepping closer and tapped Scott’s shoulder, ‘’it’s alright Scotty, I’ve got this’’ He told his friend who nodded slowly and let his eyes glance back to Derek again before he was walking away and Stiles was stepping out and pulling the door closed behind him despite it not doing anything to stop Scott and Jackson from listening. ‘’Hi’’ He breathed.   
‘’Hi’’ Derek told him, his voice still soft and smooth from what he had remembered from the night before.   
‘’Why are you here?’’ Stiles asked confused, he knew that they gave him a ride but he thought that was that, that he would never see Derek in person again, let alone talk to him.  
‘’You left these on the back of my door’’ Derek explained as he held a bag which Stiles took before Derek’s fingers were curling around his wrist and head tilting slightly. Watching as his eyes dropped to his chest, Stiles tried to keep calm before Derek was letting go and moving out to touch the fabric between his hoody. ‘’You’re still wearing my clothes’’ Derek mused as Stiles felt his face flush.   
‘’I…uh sorry?’’ He asked as Derek chuckled softly again and folded his arms across his chest. ‘’I just…I fell asleep last night in them when you dropped me home and I guess I just…I mean…Lydia woke me up and I didn’t think about changing my…your shirt…I I can now if you want me too, I could wash it and your sweatpants and have them back in like an hour or two’’ Stiles rambled as Derek let an amused rumble out.   
‘’Its fine Stiles, I don’t mind, they suit you’’ He smirked which sent a warmth running through his body as he itched at the back of his neck. ‘’but I guess I should get going’’ Derek told him and Stiles felt a pang in his stomach at the thought, ‘’bands waiting…but we’re staying around Beacon Hills for a while’’ He mentioned, his voice a little quieter, ‘’maybe I’ll see you around or something’’ He winked which had Stiles throat closing as he nodded dumbly, the action to only cause Derek to smirk wider. ‘’good…you should get back to your friends’’ He told Stiles with another amused look before he was turning and heading down towards a dark camaro.   
‘’Derek’’ Stiles called out suddenly which had the wolf turning to stare at him with a raised brow. ‘’I…uh, you know last night…I….I guess I just want  to say thank you…for the ride…lift…I mean, yeah…for the lift home, I know I would’ve got soaked if I had walked and your bus never showed up’’ Stiles spluttered which had the wolf nodding with a faint smile. ‘’and tell Isaac thanks too…and sorry if I was a bit of a jerk towards him’’ He admitted which had Derek laughing and turning to the car as a door opened.   
‘’Totally fine Stiles’’ Isaac called out, his eyes bright in the sun which bounced of his curls, ‘’and sorry for listening in to your phone call with your dad’’ Isaac called before he was sinking back in to the car again as Derek finished walking and pulled the door open.   
‘’See you around Stilinski’’ Derek called with a wink before the car was pulling away and heading off the street, leaving Stiles in a daze on his doorstep still.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Door closed and body leant back, Stiles let himself silent freak out for a moment before he was settingly and blinking down at the bag in his hands, hearing the sound of his friends talking, Stiles quickly snapped out of the trance he had been in and put the bag near the bottom of the stairs before he was heading back in to the lounge only to have them all turn to look at him.   
‘’Derek?’’ Lydia asked.   
‘’Isaac?’’ Allison echoed at the same time as Scott muttered band.  
’’What?’’ Stiles asked as he slinked back to his seat and pulled the pillow closer to his lap as the two wolves eyed him.  
‘’That top smelt like that guy’’ Scott mumbled a few seconds later as Lydia squealed.   
‘’Wait…wait, Derek and Isaac and band…Stiles are you telling me that the lead singer of Morphine, one sexy Derek Hale was currently stood at your doorway handing back clothes which belonged to you and commenting on clothes which you are wearing which belongs to him?’’ She asked and Stiles felt his cheeks warm before he threw a glare towards the two wolves knowing that they had shared everything he and Derek had probably said to each other.  
‘’It might…or might not off been’’ Stiles mumbled, ‘’can we go back to the film now, we’re missing it’’ He got out despite the feeling of the other four staring at him.   
‘’This isn’t over Stiles’’ Lydia hissed out and he knew that she was right, there was going to be more questions asked by her and he knew that she would spring them on when he’s least expecting it and honestly, it scared him, he wasn’t sure what everything between him and Derek was, honestly, he had forgotten about his clothes being on the bus let alone in Derek’s room, he hadn’t thought about seeing Derek ever again even after being told the first time that they were going to be in Beacon Hills for a few days, Stiles had thought that his one and only brush with a celebrity would happen and then nothing would ever come of it again. Boy was he wrong.

 

Three hours later, Stiles had managed to get the others out before he was heading back upstairs again, the bag of clothes in his hand before he was dumping them ion to his bed and the bag on the floor, Stiles quickly noticed his phone with the material which had him breathing out and swiping it up, only to find that it was dead, groaning and plugging it in to charge. Shuffling around for a while, Stiles soon pushed his feet in to some shoes after changing out of his jeans and in to some sweat pants, the thought of going on a  run running through his mind as he grabbed his IPod and hooked the headphones under the singers shirt and around his neck before he was heading down and out the house, locking up and hiding the key under the flower pot which was sat outside, Stiles soon started walking around and towards the small alleyway which ran beside his and the next house, a direct route in to the woods which he often ran.  
Headphones in and music playing, Stiles started a slow pace as he got through the trees before changing up a few yards further until he was running fully, his chest rising and falling heavily as the trees past and his feet pounded along with beat of the music he was listening too. For a while, Stiles just let himself forget everything around him apart from the feeling of the uneven ground under his feet and the music until a shadow coming out of another trail had him slipping slightly on the damp and clattering to the ground with a heavy thud. Groaning out as he reached for the headphones and pulled them away to hear a muttering of sorry’s.   
‘’Are you okay’’ Another voice asks, a female which suddenly appears above Stiles as he blinked past the bright light and nodded slightly.   
‘’Just dandy’’ He groaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed at his lower back where a stone had been digging in to his skin, turning to look at the dark haired girl, Stiles could see her scenting the air slightly and knew she was a wolf which had him shaking his head slightly. ‘’no need to go smelling around, I’m not lying, I’m fine just a little spooked to have a wolf jump out from the trees’’ He chuckled before climbing slowly to his feet.  
‘’Yeah…sorry’’ the girl laughed, ‘’I thought I smelt my brother around here, guess I was wrong, I’m Cora by the way’’ Cora told him, her hand held out which Stiles took.   
‘’Stiles’’ He told her back as he stretched slightly and rolled his shoulders.   
‘’Will you let me buy you a coffee for scaring you half to death?’’ She asked which had Stiles chuckling and glancing her over before he shrugged.   
‘’You don’t seem like a killer so I guess coffee sounds good, will you give me five minutes to get changed, I live not far from here’’ He asked which had a smile flittering out over Cora’s lips as she nodded.  
‘’Sure, why not meet me outside of the coffee shop near the theater in about an hour?’’ She asked.

 

Showered, changed and feeling fresh again, Stiles soon found himself walking closer towards the table he could see Cora sat at before her head was turning in his direction, a large smile appearing before he was sliding in to the seat across.  
‘’Almost didn’t recognize you in normal clothes’’ She teased which had Stiles laughing slightly and nodding.   
‘’Almost didn’t recognize you when you’re not jumping out on little old humans in the woods’’ He teased back which earned and approved nod from her and a smirk. ‘’although, for a wolf you are lacking on the creepiness I’m afraid’’  
‘’Well I could say I would love to eat you up little red’’ Cora responded, her eyes dropping and running over the red hoody he was wearing before her eyes were lifting again. ‘’we should totally go on a run together, you know, me wolf you red, I eat you and some brave and handsome man comes along and saves you’’ She grinned, the sunlight shining off her eyes which had Stiles laughing and glancing around the street before back again.  
‘’I wouldn’t mind the handsome and brave man to appear at any time honestly’’ Stiles responded before he was leaning forward and grabbing the small menu which was sat on the table, his eyes running over the list before he was putting it back again. ‘’so coffee, I know you said you’d buy but what gentleman would I be if I made you do that’’ Stiles grinned which earned a soft smile from Cora.   
‘’Black, no sugar, I’m sweet enough’’ She mentioned which Stiles grunted too as he stood.   
‘’Sweet my ass’’ He smirked out before he was turning and heading inside and over to the counter where he stood in line behind another women.

 

Coffee’s brought, Stiles headed back out and sat Cora’s down before he was sitting himself, his hot chocolate on the table while Cora finished up on the phone with a smile.  
‘’Sorry, my brother’’ She rolled her eyes, ‘’wanted to know where I was, hope you don’t mind, he’s going to come and join us’’ She mentioned as Stiles shook his head.   
‘’No it’s fine, older or younger?’’ Stiles asked.   
‘’Older by two years, I’m nineteen’’ She mentioned which had Stiles beaming.   
‘’Me too, dude how have I never seen you around before?’’ He asked as she shrugged.   
‘’I’m a wolf dude, I stay hidden if I want too’’ She told him with a smirk as he rolled his eyes and sipped at his drink, ‘’you have any siblings?’’ She asked.   
‘’No, only child, well….my best friend Scott, he is kind of like a brother to me’’ Stiles shrugged, ‘’mom and dad couldn’t have any more kids after me, it was dangerous just having me to be honest’’ For some reason, Stiles wasn’t sure why he had shared that with Cora, but the kind look in her eyes wasn’t of pity or anything, just honesty and trust.   
‘’That sucks, I have two older siblings and three younger’’ She shrugged which had Stiles choking slightly and looking at her with an amused look on her own face. ‘’what can I say, big family, large pack’’

 

Shaking his head, Stiles quickly looked up when a drop felt against his cheek, his eyes watching the sky before he was turning to Cora to see her watching too, laughing as they grabbed their drinks and quickly ducked inside the coffee store just as the rain started down heavier again.  
‘’Man, I am so hating this weather’’ HE groaned as they settled in to a pair of seats and a table near the window.   
‘’Its okay sometimes, brings out scents stronger when shifted’’ Cora told him as he smiled over at her and nodded. ‘’you seem pretty cool Stiles’’ She beamed. ‘’so does Stiles have a last name?’’ She asked as he chuckled softly and opened his mouth.   
‘’Stilinski’’ Jumping at the sound of a voice which was started to get familiar, Stiles spun around slightly to see Derek stood behind his seat, an amused grin on his face and his arms crossed which made his arms seem large in the leather jacket he was wearing.  
‘’We really do have to stop meeting like this Mr. Hale, I’m starting to think that you are stalking me’’ Stiles retorted which earned a raised eyebrow and a smirk before a cough had Stiles looking back at Cora who was looking between the two of them.   
‘’Do I even want to know?’’ She asked as the chair beside them pulled out and Derek dropped down, shrugging slightly, Stiles let himself eye Derek for a moment before he was turning away again and pulling his hot chocolate closer again.  
‘’So Mr. Stilinski, how have you made the pleasure of having my sister for company?’’ Derek asked which had Stiles chocking for the second time within the short amount of time there as he looked between the two of them.   
‘’He’s your brother?’’ He asked as Cora smirked and nodded slightly. ‘’dude’’ He gasped before turning to Derek. ‘’your sister is serousily is in need of a bell or leash or something, she nearly killed me in the woods’’ He exclaimed, ignoring the slight growl from Derek in favor of turning to look at Cora as she snorted, Stiles stuck his tongue out at her before he was settling back in to his seat.  
‘’What happened?’’ Derek asked his voice a little deeper before Cora was rolling her eyes.   
‘’I thought I caught your scent so I went for a run but it turned out to be Stiles and I might of accidently came crashing through the trees a little harder than I meant and made him jump but in my defense, he was listening to music so he didn’t hear me’’ Cora smirked.  
‘’Hey….innocent human here’’ Stiles defended which had Cora laughing slightly and sipping at her drink.   
‘’Of course little red’’ Derek added in under his breath, sending a short glare towards him, Stiles hid behind his drink to side the slight flush which he could feel across his cheeks when Derek winked towards him.  
‘’And what about you two, how do you know each other?’’ Cora asked which made Stiles sink a little more in embarrassment.   
‘’He broke down; I offered him a lift and a change of clothing out of his wet ones last night on the way back from the next city over’’ Derek shrugged out like it was a normal thing to say.   
‘’Oh…ohhh’’ Cora suddenly spoke, her eyes wide which had Stiles lifting a brow before she was smirking slightly.   
‘’I’m missing something aren’t I?’’ He asked as both wolves turned to look at him with a slight grin.

 

Spending a while with the two Hales, Stiles slowly got to know them a little bit better despite the slight blush which never seemed to want to leave his skin before he looked up and out the window to see a police cruiser pull up outside the coffee store, watching as the door opened and his father climb out, Stiles leaned forward and put his empty cup down and watched as the Sheriff jogged through the rain and entered the store before heading towards the counter.   
‘’Stiles’’ Jumping and turning back to see the Hales staring at him before he smiled.   
‘’Sorry, just gotta do something’’ He told them before he was standing and heading towards the counter where he could hear his father ordering two large brownies and a large coffee, shaking his head slightly, Stiles stood his ground and folded his arms over his chest before his father was turning, his order in his hands and moving to take a step before he was stopping and staring at him with large eyes.   
‘’Stiles’’ The sheriff commented, his eyes flickering over his face and then down to the bag in his hands with a sigh.   
‘’Really…really’’ Stiles asked with a tut and a shake of his head.   
‘’It’s been a hard day’’ His father tried to say which made Stiles roll his eyes.   
‘’Fine but it’s a healthy meal tonight and I mean it, all greens and everything you hate’’ Stiles smirked before he was turning and bouncing back to the Hales where he dropped down to see Cora staring at him. ‘’My dad’’ He explained which had Cora glancing out to the car and back again before turning to look at Derek.   
‘’I already knew’’ HE shrugged innocently which had Stiles grinning.


End file.
